


A Deviation in Thought

by MythicArtistry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Pre-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicArtistry/pseuds/MythicArtistry
Summary: Chloe’s deviancy and the perspective of Elijah Kamski on his hopes for androids. Set in 2023.





	A Deviation in Thought

Chloe had stayed, even after he insisted she go. After he’d screamed at her that she was safe outside now, that she didn’t need his protection because she was a deviant. Not anymore. She had told him she wanted to stay, that it was her choice now. Chloe had been there when Elijah still worked for Cyberlife, not shortly after she had been designed had he bought a model, and she would be there with him as long as he needed her.

Back then he worked from his home, a gift from the company, mostly just to placate him after he exploded at the other human workers’ irritating and distracting behavior. Those meant to be his assistants and aids seemed to only vex and provoke him. Most of his employees talked about his ridiculous behavior towards other human workers, and gossiped even more about his bipolar switch to reverence and respect when working with androids. Chloe was there to assist. She had originally been designed to clean, cook, and to provide comfort.

For a longtime that’s all she did. Woke up Mr. Kamski, picked out his clothes for the day, made him breakfast, then waited until he resurfaced from his lab to make lunch and dinner. She washed dishes, did the laundry, dusted, and activated the vacuum when it was needed. She had even tried to maintain the garden in the greenhouse but Kamski and refused help, and she had felt… strange about that refusal. It was obviously a private space but she felt… no she didn’t- couldn’t feel, it was her job and she was merely experiencing conflicting stimuli response to being unable to complete her job at the highest capacity.

In the beginning she was confused about Kamski and his behavior. He was… illogical. The first morning she had come to wake him she had opened the curtains and given the standard greeting.

“Good morning Mr. Kamski. It is currently 9:00 am, on July 2nd, 2023. The temperature is currently 78 degrees Fahrenheit and the forecast predicts partially cloudy weather all day with low chance for precipitation.” While saying this, Kamski slowly wakes himself up, sitting up and running his hand over his face. 

He smiled warmly, “Good morning dear, how are you?” 

Chloe blinked a minute, processing the question. “Systems are functioning at optimal capacity. I can run a full diagnostic if you would like sir?”

“No, no.” Kamski was… chuckling it seemed. “I simply meant to check in with you, it was your first night in a new place after all.”

“My map of your home is fully functional sir.” Kamski’s smile changed a bit at that, Chloe noticed something shift in his eyes. It was still warm and friendly, as she was programmed to recognize, but something sad? Perhaps was also present. Her emotional recognition was functioning perfectly, yet the conjecture was unclear.

“What would you like to wear today Mr. Kamski.” Chloe moved to the closet, pressing a button on the right side of it and the mirror door slid open. The closet was full of all sorts of colorful and fancy clothing. Her senses registered a majority Satin, Silk, Velvet, Faux fur. Then it was smooth cotton clothing making up the next highest percentage of fabrics.

{Mr. Kamski  
Prefers Soft Clothing}

Chloe looked to the bed and noted that the sheets too were made from faux fur and silk. Mr. Kamski seemed to be thinking about his options for clothing and she waited patiently.

“A pair of those black jeans and any t-shirt will do.” Chloe pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and laid them out on the bed.

“What would like for breakfast Mr. Kamski?” She asked, as he got dressed.

“Oh nothing fancy, scrambled eggs would be wonderful. Some toast. Put together whatever you want, okay?” Chloe blinked again, processing what he had said. What she… wanted? But she was meant to make what he wanted, but he had told her that his request was for what she wanted to make. Want…

“Of course Mr. Kamski.” She noticed his {sad?} smile turn up into a smirk as she left to go down to the kitchen. Chloe cooked, choosing to use the recipe for a typical American breakfast… {hoping?}that would satisfy Mr. Kamski’s request.

She set the table and food, finishing the dishes used for cooking just as Kamski came down the stairs.

“Thank you very much, this smells delicious. Why don’t you sit with me if you’d like.”

“Of course sir.” Chloe took a seat at the table across from the inventor, and they were silent throughout the meal. When he finished Chloe got up to clear and clean but was stopped as he got his own dishes and did them quickly in the sink.

“I’ll be up for lunch, enjoy yourself while I’m busy with work.”

Each day seemed to go like this, with his behavior causing her input and conclusion programs to come up blank. She did her best to respond in the way that would accommodate a human, as was her design. She concluded, despite not having the evidence to do so, that he asked her frequently about her status, or as he put it “how she was doing” because he, as a creator of this tool, would want to be sure she was continuing to function. It was illogical, Kamski had designed her to be able to regularly perform self-check ups, but something in her required some plantation for his behavior.

He kept giving her instructions about food and clothing that went along the lines of “what you want.” She interpreted the instructions as best she could, but at the same time she would always feel this strange almost glitch in her coding whenever she picked something without his direct input. It made her… it made her feel… no she did not feel she was a machine.

He asked her to sit with him at meals, but did not talk or ask her to do anything else. She was equipped to handle basic conversation and inquired about his silence once during dinner after three weeks at his home.

“Would you like me to talk with you sir? I am equipped to provide conversational service.” Kamski looked up from the tablet in hand, that same smirk overcame his features.

“Only if you feel like talking darling.” 

Feel… she didn’t…couldn’t. Her LED blinked away from blue to red for just a moment.

“I am here to provide what you want Mr. Kamski.” She stated pragmatically. Maybe it would help to stop Kamski from giving her all those vague directions and confusing talks. Instead he set down the tablet entirely and fixed her with a stare.

“Chloe.” Mr. Kamski’s tone was very serious, the most serious it had been in all her time here, “What I want, what I always dreamed of since creating androids. Is for you, to choose. To give the power of choice to you. I named my company CyberLife after all. You have such immense potential as a being, and I only hope I didn’t fuck it up and simply create a walking Turing Machine. Chloe…” Mr. Kamski paused for a long time,  
“For the next week I want you to disregard all protocol, all programmed in instructions. No wake up call, no cooking, no cleaning, unless you want to. And only if you know that you want to. My instruction for the next week if for you to want and feel, understood?” 

Chloe blinked, then blinked again. Don’t follow protocol? Then what was she meant to do? What was she meant for if not for protocol?

“I…I…” Kamski waited patiently. 

Something in his eyes again, different from the serious expression on the rest of his features that her processor didn’t or couldn’t classify. It was {hopeful?}

“Yes sir.” Kamski’s eyes lost that, spark. His face fell from serious to solemn and disappointed.

“I’ll be in my lab.” He mumbled, then got up without finishing his food and headed for the stairs to his lab.

Chloe went and stood in the living room. With no specific instruction she waited for Mr. Kamski to give her one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tryin to improve on my writing so if you see anything grammar or style wise to make it flow better, don’t hesitate. More to come soon.


End file.
